


mutsuki's everywhere

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Chapter 59, Crack, Other, don't even look at him boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiko flinches, "you shouldn't have said that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	mutsuki's everywhere

It's only because she's retreating her kagune that Saiko even notices the comment — Urie's finishing off the job anyways — and she can't help but stiffen.

 

"So cool," Higemaru marvels at, "squad leader Urie is so damn _hot!_ "

 

Saiko flinches, "you shouldn't have said that."

 

and then a wall fucking explodes, while the newest members of the quinx all shout out in various levels of surprise, Saiko simply facepalms. 

 

Mutsuki comes out of the rubble and from the wall he just made by punching the wall — because he's awesome like that kay? — shining with all of his amazing cinnamon roll goodness and glares a thousand daggers at Higemaru, who's too busy trying to figure out what the fuck is going on.

 

Aura and Shao have fled.

 

"M-Mutsuki?" He stutters because he can't handle the awesomeness and okay maybe he is a tiny bit scared of the green-haired male.

 

"That's right you lil shit," Mutsuki smiles. all sweet and precious because he is, and then steps right up t Higemaru. "and im pretty fucking sure we've had this talk before."

 

Higemaru gulps.

 

"T-talk?"

 

"Yes, talk," Mutsuki sneers and then grabs Urie who's all like why the fuck are you even here ???? "Im tired of repeating this to you you bottle blonde—"

 

"I'm a n-natura—"

 

" _Really?_ Are you really?" Mutsuki leans even closer, "like i was saying," he grabs a piece of Urie's fine ass, " _This_ , is mine." 

 

Urie grumbles out something but blushes, because Mutsuki.

 

Higemaru seems perturbed and Saiko can't help but sigh.

 

"and _you_ can't even get a piece of this _hot_ booty." Mutsuki scoffs, "see where I emphasized 'hot'? yeah, I can only call Urie hot. Ya got it?"

 

"Y-yes."

 

"no no." Mutsuki laughs and then shoves Urie away, he can't break character now. He walks even closer, pointing at Higemaru with his index finger, pressed into the male's chest. "I don't think you got it. cause if you had you wouldn't have said shit."

 

Higemaru tries to walk a bit backwards and— 

 

there's a wall.

 

there wasn't a wall.

 

He whimpers.

 

"Now, this is the last time i'm gonna bother mkay?" Mutsuki pokes him, hard. "I got ears everywhere boy, if I hear you saying anything about _my_ boyfriend's hotness, I'm gonna make sure that your _dick's_ blonde am I fucking clear?"  
  


"Y-yes s-sir!" Higemaru manages out, he feels like death.

 

"Good." Mutsuki says, tone lighter. He walks away and grabs Urie, hauls him up into his shoulders and then begins to leave. "now go do something productive and massage Yonebayashi's shoulders or something." 

 

they all watch as Mutsuki flies away with Urie.

 

Saiko smiles, "Massage~"

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me you lil bitch, who you calling hot ???  
> um no pls only Mutsuki can wtf 
> 
> haha, on a serious note, SAIKO WITH SHORT HAIR  
> WHERE IS MY CINNAMON ROLL ???  
> wHY IS URIE SO HOT LIKE HOT DAMN
> 
> also, i made myself feel all sad because when I saw the quinxs  
> i was like hella yeah where's shirazu thou...oh.  
> and then i died.
> 
> okay but like what if, what if higemaru always does that,  
> says Urie's hot and Mutsuki's tired of his shit like no  
> dude get over it, that piece of ass is mine.


End file.
